Floating Island /Co/nstruction Crew
/co/ve's damage control. A group of builders who fix everything that's damaged during superhero battles, invasions, or whatever befalls the city. History One of The Collective's earliest cases, a number of superhumans with powers suitable for construction applied for work at the agency. Over time, they were gathered under The Foreman into an extremely efficient work force that could actually keep pace with repairing the wear and tear of superhumans constantly clashing throughout the streets. Members The Foreman The powerless leader of the crew, who graduated from a two year college and entered the world of construction. He's their Collective representative, their contract negotiator, the man who was selected to keep things running smoothly, and also really is their foreman. He was scouted by The Collective because he had the most experience dealing with repairing damages caused by supers and also practical leadership experience from being a foreman already. Toolchest The man with the power to pull any handheld tool out of his torso. Originally he was a normal family man, still has his wife and kids to come home to. A magical blast from a wizard merged him with a tool chest, at first it wasn't pretty, but one of those super groups managed to get him back to human form with the added benefit of his insides being bigger than his outsides and still with all the durability and usefulness of a tool chest. He went to The Collective to find new work and got trained by them. Bricktop A construction worker who can create a nigh invulnerable, living brick exterior around himself. Once he powers down the bricks remain neatly stacked. He tried his hand at being superhero at one point, but it just wasn't him. He tried finding a use for his powers elsewhere, but it always attracted too much attention and other weirdos trying to come recruit him. The Collective was one such group, but they were the only ones with a legit website, health program, and legal documents of authenticity. Rebar With a skeleton composed of pure rebar that he can grow on command and expel from his body. He also has a healing factor. He has some Native American ancestry, one of his parents was also a super and that's how his other parent got off the reservation. He never felt his powers were appreciated or were being put to good enough use, he probably found work through the Collective's AA-like meetings. Hardhat The invulnerable handyman, his body is stronger than steel and his work ethic is as good as gold. Hardhat's invulnerability is caused by a magic helmet that has completely bonded to his head. His older brother, Steel-Toe, brought him in to work with the /co/nstruction crew until they could figure out how to remove it. Steel-Toe The on sight avenger, capable of doing the work of ten men. Another guy who tried his hand at being a super with his modest super strength. He got in too deep when his younger brother put on a magic mask that made him invulnerable, but he can't get it off. So they both ended up at The Collective looking for a way to remove the Hardhat. Steel-Toe was talked into doing legitimate work which was much easier on him than having to fight costumed weirdos or monsters outside of his pay grade. They might have ties to Carnevalor's city since a magic mask is involved. Cement-Clops His eyes can access the cement dimension allowing him to release near infinite amounts of the stuff, only his safety goggles can block his connection to this other dimension. He really hates his powers, like a lot. He came from the "mutie-belt", that mid country strip of land where supers just spontaneously come to be sometimes. So he double hates his powers for the trouble they caused him there with how much the locals irrationally hate supers for reasons not even they can't explain. He moved hearing people of his talents were appreciated elsewhere and found work through the /co/llective before he had a chance to turn into a terrifying supervillain. Girder With the magnetic power to lift steel girders where they're needed. He used to work at a hydroelectric dam as a maintenance guy before a super fight happened there which overloaded the turbines and gave him the shock of his life. Now he's magnetized. The Collective trained him how to get his new powers under control and got him the job he has now. Arc-Weld With fingers blazing like the sun, he can cut and weld any type of metal. When nobody's looking, Arc-Weld lights his cigarettes with his fingers. Steel-Toe and The Foreman disapprove, so he keeps a lighter. He also doesn't wear a mask, he just keeps the visor down. He's been around the super block a few times. In his youth (which wasn't that long ago) he occasionally found work with mob bosses and other such villains for his particular set of skills, namely his burning fingers. He didn't much like the idea of using them on flesh and left that kind of life behind him. Rosie The rivet fist, can manifest burning hot rivets on her fist which she can drive through the hardest steel. Did special ops work during WW2 after her powers manifested while working on an assembly line. She came out of retirement because it was boring and she was still plenty strong. High Rise The human crane, with the power to grow to incredible heights. He tried making his fortune as a sideshow attraction or a street performer, but wasn't that great of an actor. He was scouted during one of those big Mardi Gras parties. Glazier Master of the glass working arts, he can create enough glass in a single day to cloak even the tallest of skyscrapers. He doesn't talk much, seems to always be chewing gum, but it's actually glass. He's had his powers since he was young, so making friends was always a challenge. His parents wouldn't let him sign up for any of those super camp programs either. He wanted to audition for the Youth Coalition, but dodged a bullet there. He was working in a custom glass shop, but wanted to go bigger and now entire skyscrapers are his canvas. Heavy Duty The heavy operations specialist, the amazon of the job site can manifest the abilities of all the heavy equipment, capable of transforming her limbs into various heavy tools. She's actually a technomancer, or has the powers of one. She dislikes working with code and prefers simpler machines leading to her current employment. Not computer illiterate by any means, she just doesn't like all the tiny delicate work needed to for those types of jobs. Day Labor A worker who does the work of fifty men, because with his duplication powers he can actually be fifty men. He doesn't wear a mask because he's almost never actually on-site. He comes from a family of duplicators: Double Vision is his uncle and Dime-A-Dozen is his cousin. His grandfather is Spitting Image, a famous member of the Justice Coalition in his day. He really, REALLY didn't want to get into that lifestyle seeing how messed up some of his other family members were. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Neutral Category:Hero